Enchantment
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: Cosmo x Wanda Human AU & my first FOP fic! Cosmo and Wanda attend their first (and last) formal night. Wanda goes with a narcissistic boyfriend (we all know who) and Cosmo goes alone. But when they meet again at their school park, they soon realize that their wish of having the best night ever was each other. Contains fluff and... pudding? Enjoy!


**~Enchantment~**

* * *

It's that one night Wanda dreamt of for more than a decade. There was a 50/50 chance of her dream coming to life; it was a risk she had to take. If that night was ruined, it's ruined, and she can never experience it again because it's only a once-in-a-lifetime fling. She was ready to enjoy her night, her very first formal night. However, ironically, there's only one man standing in her way: Juandissimo. Yes, it was ironic. They were about to celebrate their one-year-anniversary by the end of tonight. Was she happy about this? Well, she would've been if he wasn't so self-centered and constantly hitting on women who claimed to be more stunning than she was. The first few months, she endured this bad habit of his. But each passing moment made her grow to love him less. How did she fall for him again? It's something only she knows yet there's no need to forget it either since he's giving dozens of women the same expression he gave to her when they first met; not to mention her friends pressured her, one of the richest and most beautiful girls in the whole school, to date him since they said they would make a 'perfect pair'.

But they're still together anyway. Juandissimo was happy... happy to have Wanda and many other girls begging to have their hands kissed. She couldn't believe him! But she can't just break up with him. She was afraid. Afraid of losing it all: her friends, who seemed to adore Juandissimo more than her, Juandissimo himself - even though he was an exchange student, she knew hundreds of women would riot against her after slapping and shoving a 'perfect' man out of her life, and even her family - where although she was loved by her father, he still preferred her twin sister, Blonda, and grew to love her more after finding out she had dated a handsome and wealthy Spaniard. Even Blonda became envious of her, and she has the easier life! So many consequences ran through her mind as hypotheses for if she and Juandissimo broke up. Everyone will hate her for sure! Or so she thought.

These qualms alone became possibilities that could ruin her night and her life. Before she could consider her decision, she was pulled forward lightly as the limousine came to a halt. She unfastened her seatbelt and smiled at her father, who drove her there. No one's worthy enough to take his little girl anywhere, at least that's what he thinks.

"We're here! Have a wonderful night, Fuzzpop. And tell me how it goes! I'll pick you up before midnight," announced Big Daddy.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Wanda gave him a peck and exited the car. Unknown to her, Big Daddy wiped a few tears from his eyes. _My baby's all grown up_ , he thought.

"Wanda my darling!" Juandissimo, who was wearing a tuxedo which rather exposed parts of his upper half, opened his arms out for her.

Wanda smiled with hope. "Hi-"

"You're late! What took you so long? My biceps were getting flabby by the second and the ladies have been waiting for me for what seemed like ages! Where have you been mi corazon?" Juandissimo complained.

"I was getting ready. You know how girls are," Wanda explained, her hopes getting crushed instantly.

"Ah, I understand. You were trying to become as beautiful as them just to impress me. Whew, I feel a lot better! I thought you were secretly trying to call that green-haired buffoon!" Juandissimo exasperated with his arm bending over his forehead dramatically. Wanda could only roll her eyes and groan. Suddenly the sound of Juandissimo saying a 'green-haired buffoon' made her think of the only one who couldn't possibly hate her even if she did break up with Juandissimo:

Cosmo.

Cosmo and Wanda first met on their first day of high school. Based on what her friends knew about him, he was said to be the one thing no girl would ever want in a guy: an idiot. That's exactly what he is. Not only that, they even said he was rather hideous to look at and thought only nerdy, cross-eyed, girl with braces and spectacles would fall for someone like him. In other words, only someone as low as he could love him. That's what they told her anyway. And because of that, she forced herself to stay away. But once he started talking to her, she couldn't be rude to walk away. As they started to talk more, Wanda grew to like him. Sure they were right when they said he was an idiot, but no one ever said he was mean or self-centered, pretty much like Juandissimo. And she may seem crazy, but as time went by, she started to notice how handsome he's becoming, not that even he knows that. He's a brick wall! Probably because he keeps slamming into one every time he sees her.

Hold on, why does he do that?

When they stare at each other from a distance, Cosmo's eyes would sparkle and he would wave while completely losing focus of where he was going. When they were partnered to do a science project, she didn't mind doing most of the work because that dreamy look on Cosmo's face seemed to have motivated her; and by the last minute when Wanda was having trouble, Cosmo unknowingly helped her solve the problem. When she and Juandissimo were together, Cosmo would give her a sad smile and quickly leave before she could say hello. And when Cosmo catch him trying to kiss her when she didn't want it, he would snare, throw a book at him and blame it on Binky. Of course Wanda knew it was him. Suddenly it hit her... like... like... well a bunch of stuff. So all this time, Cosmo was... jealous? No, probably not. Her mind was playing tricks on her again. They're friends! Maybe he just hates Juandissimo... because he was a jerk to him. The thought of it only made Wanda hate Juandissimo even more. All the more reason to break up with him.

"Wanda, are you alright my sweet? Come, let us enter before the wind touches your skin before I do," Juandissimo suddenly said, grabbed her hand, and led her inside the campus. Wanda rolled her eyes. He didn't even compliment her on her outfit! She wore a golden halter-strap dress that hugged her body perfectly and flowed just above her knees, along with yellow heels and earrings to match. She also wore a faux fur shawl that rested on her elbows. He swirly pink hair flowed from up her head to down to her back. And she wore light makeup, not heavy like her sister Blonda wears on a daily basis.

The moment they entered, a new atmosphere was inhaled. It wasn't as 'magical' as she expected it to be. She looked around and noticed Juandissimo was already swarmed on by ladies who were better looking than her. She glared at this, but heard her friends beckoning to her on one end of the room. Well, at least her friends were there.

"Wanda, hey! Is Juandissimo with you?" asked one of her friends. Wanda glared slightly. "Yeah, he's hanging out with those women."

"Wanda! You can't just let him do that," said another friend angrily. Finally, they were choosing him over her!

"I know! I mean can you believe-"

"Like duh! You can't allow him hang out with them without us! Juandissimo, over here!" her friends suddenly pushed her away and ran for her 'boyfriend'.

"Some friends," Wanda grumbled to herself, while brushing her dress with her hands.

"Come on, Cosmoron, give us your money like you do everyday and a reason why we shouldn't ruin your clown suit, then we'll leave you alone!" shouted a voice. Wanda shot her head only to find her only friend getting bullied.

"Sorry, Luther, I left my wallet at home so you wouldn't steal it," Cosmo answered defensively.

"Then how did you get here? I bet you snuck into someone's car when no one was looking," Luther mocked.

"Uh no. My mama drove me here and she said-"

"Aw, what a mama's boy!" And with that he splashed his drink (thankfully it's just water) at Cosmo's face and punched his gut, causing him to fall on his stomach. "You're so wimpy, you still need your mama to take care of you. I bet you still drink milk like a-"

"Alright, Luther, that's enough! No one picks on Cosmo, especially when I'm around. Now beat it!" Wanda stepped in.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is here to save you. You'll regret ever saying that in the first place, Wanda," and with that Luther left to a particular direction. Wanda huffed, then turned to crouch down and help Cosmo. The moment she met his gaze she noticed how rather cute he looked in a tuxedo. And she had to admit, green really is his color!

"Are you okay, Cosmo?" Wanda asked. Despite her heart making its way to her throat, she still had to help him. After all, they're friends right?

Cosmo perked. Was he dead? Did his guardian angel come to take him to heaven? No. It was better. It was... _her._ The way she looked down on him, with the artificial lights shining behind her. It was like a wish was granted from heaven. And that dress, that face, that pink swirly hair that made him see stars as it drove him dizzy just staring at it, those eyes he fell in love with, as they unwittingly led him to her soulful heart, and those lips he was yearning to brush against his for too long. He can't be sure if he was a good kisser, but if he were to share his first, he wanted it to be with her. Was he sure he wasn't in heaven? That's how he put it anyway.

"Eep! Wanda?! U-uh, yeah! Don't mind me I-I was just uh... making a French girl pose! Yeah, that's it," Cosmo stammered while trying to make a signature French girl pose. Wanda placed a hand over her lips and giggled. Oh he was childish, but definitely not mean! Sure he teases her by calling her a bossy nag, but he couldn't get any meaner than that.

"Don't worry, Luther's not going anywhere near you again." Wanda promised. Then she took his hand to help him lift himself up. "H-here, let me help you!"

"Eheh... thanks," Cosmo stammered before pulling his hands away from Wanda's and hiding them behind his back.

"Your outfit!" Wanda pointed out.

"Ahah, don't worry about that. It's only water. If it was fruit punch, mama would kill me!" Cosmo panicked. Wanda could only giggle at this and look away shyly. Why was she acting like this? Cosmo scratched his neck awkwardly. He hates small talk yet initiated it anyway. "So uh... how are you?"

"W-who, me? Yeah... I'm good," Wanda said before briefly frowning then forcing back a smile.

Cosmo frowned skeptically, yet he was too shy to speak up. Instead, he said, "Let me guess, Juan _dissimo_ is cheating on you again?" with a glare.

Wanda flinched and struggled to hold back tears. Cosmo's frown turned into a glare. What did Juandissimo do to her?! He stared at his hand and tried to make it into a fist... and failed. Sighing, he grasped her shoulders gently but firmly. "Wanda, you have to-"

"Wanda, my darling, what are you doing with this... this... monkey brain?" Juandissimo questioned angrily. Wanda looked back and glared at her so called boyfriend, mad at her for 'cheating' on him yet with him his arms recently left the shoulders and waists of her so-called-friends, who also glared at her.

"Ew, why are you touching that loser, Wanda? You're really making me like you less now," one of her friends said.

"Yeah me too!" agreed the other.

"Seriously?! What do you all have against Cosmo anyway? And who do you think you are to ask me that when you're surrounded by hundreds of other girls?!" Wanda yelled, nearly being pushed over the edge of her grudge.

"Nothing, we just like to make fun of it. He doesn't care anyway. And besides, he's a moron! And morons don't belong here at our academy," Juandissimo taunted. Suddenly, his cheek was given a rough slap. Cosmo's mouth went agape. Did she really care that much about him?

"The only one who doesn't belong here is you, Juandissimo, because we're through! Over! Done! I'm breaking up with you!" Wanda finally snapped. Everyone in the room gasped, except Cupid - who shrugged by the fact that they were never really meant for each other. Her now former friends glared back and pushed her.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Wanda!? You're leaving him for that moron?! And I thought you knew better. Not only are you kicked out of our group, you're kicked out of the cheerleading squad too! Good luck finding a new best friend," one of the girls threatened.

"Enough!" Juandissimo snapped and took Wanda's hand. "But my sweet, why? Why would you do this? Am I too handsome for you!? Did I try to be too perfect?! Please tell me! What have I done to deserve this?!" he asked over-dramatically.

Wanda pulled her hand away and shoved him. "No! Because you're nothing but a womanizing cheater! How many girls did you flirt with behind my back? Oh, that's right, ALL OF THEM! I'm out of here." And with that, she stormed out of the campus. But upon turning her back towards them, she coughed up a few sobs and ran.

"Wanda!" Cosmo cried out before glaring daggers at Juandissimo. He can stand anyone who tries to bully him, but anyone who tries to hurt Wanda is where he draws the line! "I hope you're happy you cheating cheater!"

"Happy!? I hope you're happy for making me feel this way because of her! Begone, before I call Jorgen to kick you out!"

"Sorry, pal, but no one kicks me out but me! I'm going after Wanda! So long suckers," Cosmo shot back. Quite literally he started kicking himself but to no avail.

"Can you believe her?" the girls mumbled to each other.

"I think you were all disgraceful to treat her that way. There was definitely no love on your part, Juandissimo," Cupid scolded him. Juandissimo could only growl back and consider his past actions. Maybe he never truly cared about her. Cupid sighed. _He'll regret what he did. He'll want her back. But there's no way she's opening her doors to him anymore._

"Wanda!" Cosmo cried out. It wasn't dark as the fireflies brightened ever path. Suddenly fireflies started to swarm around him. Out of nowhere he took out a fly swatter and started running. "Ah! Get away from me!" he said while swaying his swatter back and forth. Looking in front of him, he noticed Wanda sitting on a nearby bench, hugging herself. Every step he took closer to her he could hear her coughing out sobs and see the sight of tears falling. It pained him to see her cry. He took out a handkerchief. He brought it in case someone gave him a black eye. He knelt down and offered it to her.

Wanda, whose gaze was centered on the floor noticed the green handkerchief presented before her. She felt her heart sting in her chest. Did she dare look up? She couldn't face Cosmo now. Not when she looks so weak. How could she face anyone after what she did? She felt mortified.

"Please leave me alone, Cosmo," Wanda whispered.

Cosmo blinked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm weak."

Cosmo blinked again.

"Why?"

"Because I'm upset! Why else? I can't let anyone see me cry!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE HURT ME, YOU IDIOT! I lost my friends. I lost my boyfriend. I lost my dignity. I lost EVERYTHING that would make my high school life perfect!" Wanda snapped. Cosmo shot her a fearful look, and in return she flinched with guilt. More tears continued to break through, forcing her to look away. "I'm sorry. And don't say 'why' again!"

"You still have me," Cosmo added. Wanda's eyes bulged slightly whilst gazing at his.

"Yeah... sure. What makes you any different?" She couldn't believe she just said that! She mentally slapped herself for offending Cosmo. And sure enough, he was offended. His expression, albeit hurt, still glinted with hope. For once he knew how to answer questions correctly.

"I'd choose you over them anyday."

"Everyone will hate me even more if they see me with you!" Wanda protested. Again, another mental slap to the head. Yet Cosmo refused to give up.

"Then I'll make them back off! I'll even summon a dragon for you," Cosmo joked. He was serious however. He would definitely result to violence against anyone who tries to hurt Wanda. Wanda giggled at this but sensed the seriousness in his voice. Cosmo's heart pounded at the sound of her laugh. It was all he needed to make his night complete. Well that and her company alone was enough.

Almost instantly, Wanda's smile faded as she hugged herself tighter. Still slightly confused as to what that gesture meant, Cosmo removed his blazer and wrapped it around Wanda's shoulders. The young woman gasped slightly, feeling the blazer against her bare shoulders before touching Cosmo's hand. Sensing her touch, he immediately retracted his hand before it was buried in hers.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"No... it's okay. Thank you," Wanda sniffed, her face flushed. Not even Juandissimo did such a gesture for her. He always ripped his shirt off. He never leant it to her when she felt cold or insecure. Then she noticed Cosmo unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can let you borrow my shirt too if that wasn't enough," he added.

Wanda's face burned at the sight of him undressing himself. Before he could stop midway, she placed her hand on his chest firmly to stop him while the other held his blazer against her. "N-no! You don't have to. T-this... This is enough! Really. Thank you," she stuttered.

"Oh..."

Feeling her hand through his partially unbuttoned shirt, she found herself caressing his chest. Slowly she started to feel dazed, yet comforted just being close to him. Soon she found herself resting her head against his chest, listening to his quickening heartbeat, before he ruined the moment.

"Um... what are you doing?" he suggested almost nervously, his face also flushed.

Wanda's face grew redder than before and immediately pushed herself away, then rubbed her arm insecurely. "S-sorry! I just... it just felt nice being close to you."

"Really? Everyone else always said the opposite," Cosmo commented obliviously. He recalled how everyone wanted to let him stand at least ten feet away from them or they might catch the case of 'stupidity' from him. It haunted him since he was a child, and it still affected him to this day with different people every year. Wanda glared. If only they've been going to the same school since they were born. Sure they first met when they were babies, but were separated all these years only to meet each other again in high school.

"Well I think they're wrong. You may not be as smart as everyone else but at least you're not a jerk!" Wanda said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I can try to be a jerk if you want me to," Cosmo muttered, his gaze slowly hanging towards the floor. He tried everything: studying without sleeping, doing his homework, bathing, grooming, anything Wanda does just to get her attention.

"That's not what I meant! I mean people like my ex-boyfriend and former friends may be smarter, but they were jerks to me! And I HATE them for what they did. You..." her voice softened, "You're not like them at all. You're... better."

Cosmo's head perked up and he grinned. "Really? But, I've been trying to study hard everyday so I can win your hea-a-ah I-I mean attention! So you're saying I can be an idiot and you'll still like me?"

The woman blinked a few times and blushed. He was trying to get her attention all this time? That's so sweet! But why would he do that? They were already friends! "Um... well it doesn't matter who you are as long as you're not a jerk. Sure you do tease me by calling me fat and you comment on how bossy I am whenever we're grouped together in class, but you never get any ruder than that... than those jerks in the party case in point," Wanda explained.

"Come on, you know I'm just kidding around, right?" Cosmo reminded.

"Words hurt, Cosmo and you know it," Wanda reprimanded.

Cosmo frowned. "I'm sorry... I'll never do it again. But if I do, either remind me or keep in mind that I'm just kidding around."

Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled warmly. "Sure."

The next few minutes were mostly about Wanda telling Cosmo about all those moments Juandissimo took advantage of her. The conversation made Cosmo's eye twitch, yet he grew more eager to hear everything he did that made her upset.

"And when I used my allowance to help Juandissimo buy his car, he didn't pay me back when I asked him to! If only I could turn back time so I can say no and spend that money on my own needs," Wanda sighed.

"Are you kidding? You could've been anything if you hadn't started dating Juandissimo in the first place!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Name one," Wanda said smiling intriguingly.

Cosmo tapped his chin and thought. "Hmm well, you could've been President! Or... write a novel! Or... become a supermodel!"

"That's so sweet! Although I doubt I'd be perfect for becoming a supermodel," Wanda giggled.

"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous, Wanda! Why on earth would they not choose you?"

Wanda blinked twice in shock. Cosmo realized what he had said and his face began to flush once again. Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled, "U-uh w-what I mean is... uh-uh... PUDDING!"

"D-do you really mean that?" Wanda asked, blushing.

"What? Pudding?"

"No," she chuckled, her face reddening more. "I mean that part where you said I was gorgeous."

"Oh... um... maybe," Cosmo murmured. His lips said 'maybe' but his blush and gaze said 'yes'. None of him said 'no' at all. That was enough for her. Wanda giggled with flattery before leaning against his shoulder.

For some reason she was no longer crying. She felt happier with Cosmo, just as she always did back during their Freshman year. They were seniors now and they had a long run studying in the same school. She expected to complete high school as the popular girl with popular friends and a popular date. But who would've known that Cosmo was the loophole to her entire plan. And boy was she in the right place. Right now she couldn't care less about losing her fame. And at that moment, she was over Juandissimo in a snap. Maybe Cosmo did like her. But for how long? There was that one, two, no... three times where he slipped letters in her locker asking her to be his Valentine even when she was already taken by Juandissimo. She felt bad for rejecting him all these years. Suddenly she felt bad for telling Cosmo not to tease her. While he called her names that weren't even considered threats or swear words, she denied him every time she was with her friends, rejected his invitations to be her Valentine since the beginning of their first year, and was constantly bullied by all his other batch-mates while she basked in the spotlight of her popularity.

There was brief silence. Nothing to be heard other than the chirping crickets and the whistling wind. Cosmo looked around awkwardly. He didn't like the silence. He was unnerved by it. While Wanda had time to think about her life, all Cosmo thought about was how much of a jerk Juandissimo was to his Wanda. He took her for granted and he couldn't stand it when Wanda panicked over him.

"So, uh, do you want to go back to school? Your dad might be worried... or mad," Cosmo said before cringing at the thought of Big Daddy nearly crushing his neck the last time they met.

"Why? It's not even ten yet," Wanda answered after briefly checking her watch.

"I don't know... I just thought you'd want to see your friends again."

"What about you?"

"Ah... I think I'll stay out here... eating chopped liver," Cosmo answered.

"You have chopped liver?" Wanda asked incredulously.

Cosmo pulled out a small jar of chopped liver from his pocket. "Yup! Mama said it's my kind of food. Or was it Luther who said that...?"

Wanda shook her head. "I'd rather sit out here with you, Cosmo. They're not my _real_ friends; you are."

"I'm real? Everyone keeps saying I'm fake," Cosmo recalled.

"They're the ones who are fake. Not you. The only reason why I want to go back in there is to dance. But how can I dance with all my newfound enemies staring at me?" Wanda huffed.

"Hmm... you wanna dance out here instead? I like to dance when no one's looking! Mostly because everyone will throw tomatoes at me," Cosmo chuckled.

"Surely you can't be that bad at waltzing," Wanda chuckled back.

"Or am I...?" Cosmo murmured with a grin before holding his hand out and asked in a suave voice, "Care to dance?"

Wanda giggled, removed his blazer from her shoulders, as well as her own shawl, and took his hand then bowing. "Why certainly, your Highness."

The two giggled in unison and began dancing without music. There they were that very night. It started out with forcing laughter, faking smiles, with Cosmo getting maimed-which was always the same, and Wanda tired of feeling lonely despite being with Juandissimo. After her being surrounded by her own insecurities, and his bored eyes shifting in vacancy, all was vanished when they saw each other.

Every time they gazed at each other, their eyes whispered their first encounter - how Wanda's silhouette made its way to defend him and how his came to comfort her. When they were alone, playful conversations start, Wanda countering his quick remarks, about her being fat with him being an idiot, like passing notes in secrecy.

Every night a question lingered in Wanda's mind on who truly loved her. Wide awake, she'd pace back and forth wishing he was at her door, only to find paper planes from someone else- none other than Cosmo wishing her good night. She would smile thinking she was indescribably special compared to what her ex-boyfriend thought of her. It was then she realized she was enchanted to meet him.

Every night, Cosmo would think about their future. A new chapter in their lives, not where their storyline together ends. Day and night his thoughts echoed her name until he saw her again and again, by chance if need be. These simple words he wished to say, they were better than 'I love you.' It was something a little more... magical than any girl could surmise. But oh Wanda, he was so enchanted to meet her. He only wished she wouldn't be in love for someone else, and it turns out Juandissimo never truly loved her. He only wished she didn't have somebody waiting on her, and sure enough he was right.

Their dancing was slow at first, but Cosmo was in control. Soon enough they were in synch. Everything matched perfectly and all Wanda had to do was keep up.

"You're a really good dancer!" Wanda complimented before resting her head against his chest. Everyone sure was blind to think he sucked at it too.

"You think that's great, wait 'till ya see the 'Big Finish!'" Cosmo exclaimed.

"The 'Big Fi-WAH!" Before Wanda could ask, Cosmo started to twirl her around, causing her to spin and let go of his grasp! She spun around until she tripped onto the grass. Cosmo's expression became frantic.

"Wanda!" he called. The young man sprinted to the public garden Wanda fell onto and knelt beside her.

Wanda sat up with her head wobbling. "Wow... what a finish...!" Shaking her head, she noticed Cosmo attempting to look at her everywhere. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for any injuries. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not puddin- er I mean..."

"Hey, I like being called pudding! How did you know?" Cosmo beamed.

"Um... lucky guess?"

"Neat! You really are smart. I wish I could give you a good nickname but all I can think of is 'snookie'. And that's not even a word!" Cosmo exclaimed sadly. Rather than being given a disturbed look, Cosmo was given a rather flattered smile by Wanda.

"Snookie... I love it!" she giggled. Cosmo's mouth gaped with excitement. _She really is perfect!_

"Heh... thanks, Snookie!" he laughed, grinning wider every time he heard her giggle. Being with her, he felt like a _real_ genius! And he's never felt that way before. As he helped her up, Wanda checked her watch and gasped with excitement.

"It's ten o' clock! Do you know what that means?"

"Uh... it means your dad is coming to pick you up and I'll have to find a place to hide and not get my head chopped off?"

"No, silly! Every night at ten p.m. in our school, the fireflies come out. That's what makes our school look so magical every night!" Wanda announced before spinning herself around, catching the attention of the luminous insects ascending from the grass and from the trees. The moonlight and the clear skies perfected their opening act. And while everyone else was busy enjoying the spotlights and noisy crowd, the couple cherished the silence, their company, and the moving lights that sparkled their eyes instead of blinding them.

Cosmo's eyes sparkled, all because of Wanda. He drifted off in his own Wanda Fantasy World he always lost himself into every time he sees her. He may not be as perfect as Juandissimo, but Wanda was always worth everything to him. He would change the world for her if he could! He would give her a thousand fireflies on her birthday, or the moon itself if he proposed to her. That is _if_ he proposes to her. He was soon kicked out of his head after sensing a firefly about to land on his nose. Flinching, he took out an expandable fly swatter from his pocket and prepared to hit the fly (and his face) with it. Before doing so, Wanda stopped him.

"Cosmo! Don't do that," Wanda protested. Taking the firefly in her finger, she ascended her hand, making the firefly take off into the air and onto a nearby tree. Cosmo looked up, then at her while she still watched the insect blend in with its crowd. When Wanda started to turn away, Cosmo took her hand.

"Wanda?" Cosmo began.

"What is it?"

"I didn't ruin your night, did I?" he asked insecurely.

Wanda smiled warmly. "Oh, Cosmo, of course you didn't. I had a wonderful night! Everything felt magical out here with you than if I were to stay in there with them," she said whilst gesturing her hand over to the school not far from them. "I hope your night wasn't ruined either."

"Are you kidding?" _You wanna know what's magical about my night? You._ "I... magical... night... you... there... me.. with... love... I... you... Wanda... pudding!" Cosmo stuttered. He mentally slapped himselfAll Wanda did was cock an eyebrow at him. Cosmo bit his lip and began sweating. For once, of all times, he was lost for words. Wanda's eyes narrowed at his and she wore a playful smile on her face, easily comprehending his disorganized confession. She rolled her eyes playfully, and sealed his lips with hers.

"I love you too, Cosmo. And I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out," Wanda confessed back.

Cosmo paused in shock at the sudden contact. He finally got his wish- in a way he didn't expect! Wanda realized what she just did and blushed furiously once more. And for some apparent reason, she felt a few tears stream down her cheeks - all of which were caused by embarrassment and the fear of rejection. "T-that was... sorry. I shouldn't have-"

It's at that right (and cliché) moment where Cosmo made his move. He cupped her hands onto her flushed cheeks and wiped any visible tears away with his thumb. He gave her an endearing and comforting smile. It was enough for Wanda to understand that he indeed reciprocated her feelings. She reflected his smile and averted her gaze to his right hand, which she held to keep it against her cheek. The two leaned in and within seconds, their wish was granted with a kiss. Cosmo's first ever and Wanda's first _real_ one to be exact.

He was never in love with anyone else.

He never had someone waiting on him.

He was her new dream, her new wish, whereas she has always been his. Neither wanted this moment to end. Sadly it did. He may be an idiot but dag-nab-it he was an adroit kisser!

The two broke apart for air, before suddenly realizing that half an hour just passed.

"Uh oh, we should probably go back before your father realizes that you ran off with a moron," Cosmo spoke.

Wanda pouted. "It's only ten thirty. I want to cherish this moment even for just a few minutes," she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Really? Me too! How do you want to cherish it? Counting stars? Holding hands? Eating pudding?" Cosmo guessed. Wanda giggled and smiled flirtatiously. _He really is perfect._

"Just shut up and kiss me."

The grass swayed and the flowers danced. The wind whistled and the fireflies glanced at the newfound couple. Two silhouettes bonded in the moonlight. It was no ordinary night. It was a magical night where all they ever wished for was to be enchanted by each other.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Yes, canonwise, he did give her a chewed pen cap as his proposal to her. If they were fairies, then everything would happen differently. I'd rather have Cosmo and Wanda wishing they had these things instead of poofing them up on their own. That's why an AU very much suited the plotline of this oneshot.** **Pardon me if this story is too cheesy. (Cosmo: SOMEONE SAID CHEESE AND I MUST HAVE IT!) And also pardon me for any grammar or spelling errors.**

 **As a FOP fan I do miss the _old_ Cosmo... If his voice actor made his voice the way it was then it would definitely save the show despite Chloe's debut. I also wish he was more affectionate to Wanda like he was before. This show will always be an all-time favorite of mine. Also we need more fanart of these two... and more fanfiction. Because apparently we don't get to see much of it on the newer episodes nowadays. **

**Songs that served as inspiration:**

 **Enchanted by Taylor Swift/Owl City (mostly Owl City because I can mostly imagine Cosmo thinking something similar)**

 **Settle For Less by Before You Exit**

 **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! I know not many CxW fics out there are as good as the older fanfictions (those were legendary) but it's been a while for those of you who haven't seen stories about these two. I can't really tell. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving to serve a different fandom because that's how I roll. I don't know which one so I'll be returning to my hiatus.**

 **Have a good day/night everyone!**


End file.
